Ornaments
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Catatan hidup mereka layaknya pangkal bambu pada shishiodosi, berkali-kali harus merasakan keperihan menghantam batu hanya untuk membiarkan sang ujung mendongak ke langit.
1. Shishiodosi

Suara nyaring itu terdengar kembali dalam beberapa detik setelahnya. Suara denting pangkal bambu mengenai batu kehitaman keras yang terus menjaganya ketika ujungnya jauh lebih ringan dari sang pangkal. Ketika lawannya terisi penuh, pangkal bambu terangkat lagi, dan ketika kawannya ringan lagi, dia kemudian jatuh menghantam batu yang sama kembali. Dan selama di bawah, dia hanya menunggu sang ujung terisi penuh air yang mengalir dari buluh bambu yang lain yang jika sudah tak ada ruang lagi di ujungnya, dia terangkat lagi demi membuang air yang memenuhi tampuknya. Dan ketika telah kosong, dia jatuh kembali. Menghantam batu lagi. Merasakan kesakitan lagi, dan menambah goresan luka di bagian tubuhnya kembali. Hal itu terjadi berkali-kali tanpa henti, terkecuali jika air dari buluh bambu tidak lagi mengalir, yang pangkal bambu sendiri pun tak tahu kapan hal itu akan terjadi. Dengan tanpa mengeluh pangkal bambu menunggu dalam kesakitan, membiarkan ujungnya mendongak, menantang langit sembari menerima berkah yang berupa sumber kehidupan segala makhluk yang ada di muka bumi ini. Dan menghantarkannya ke bumi, bumi tempat segala makhluk itu diciptakan dan dimusnahkan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

TAK

Suara itu membelah sunyi, diikuti bisikan-bisikan lembut dedaunan karena digoda oleh angin yang memberikan kelembutan sesaat kepada siapapun yang ia temui di setiap perjalanannya. Sang angin menentang panas, memberikan kesejukan, melahirkan ekstasi nyaman bagi siapapun dan apapun. Keberadaannya dianggap salah satu hikmah, hadiah dari Sang Pencipta karena merupakan sarana yang mampu menerbangkan segala duka dan nestapa. Tapi, benarkah begitu?

Empat orang terdiam di salah satu ruangan yang terbuka pintu-pintunya. Hanya satu orang yang merasakan dan menikmati keheningan juga alunan nyanyian alam kala itu. Tiga orang lainnya diam. Duduk saling berhadap-hadapan dengan punggung yang kaku serta pikiran-pikiran mereka yang sibuk membayangkan satu dan beberapa hal. Sebuah gulungan terhampar di depan keempat orang tersebut, menuliskan kesepakatan-kesepakatan yang telah dibuat dan disetujui oleh dua lelaki dan satu wanita yang ada di sana, disaksikan oleh seorang murid yang masih belia, yang duduk tepat menghadap pintu terbuka. Menghadap langsung danau kecil dengan pangkal bambu yang malang. Semalang nasib dua insan yang belum mengenal kehidupan dunia untuk saat ini. Kemalangan karena, kebebasan dan masa depan mereka sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh dua orang tua mereka. Mereka yang sudah harus menerima catatan hidup mereka sebagai seseorang yang dikorbankan demi sang ujung. Agar sang ujung selalu berada di atas. Menerima berkahNya. Berada di puncak dan dihormati oleh yang lain tanpa memedulikan kesakitan yang dirasakan pangkal-pangkalnya.

.::.

Dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Sebagai seorang ibu dan sekaligus seorang wanita, dia sangat ingin melihat anak kandungnya sendiri tumbuh dewasa dengan dicurahi berbagai kebahagiaan dan warna cerah dari ibu, orang tua, lingkungan, dan dunia. Wanita itu hanya ingin anaknya bebas dan tidak terkekang aturan apapun. Dia muak dengan segala urusan politik yang sudah membutakan mata hati ayah ibunya, hingga suaminya sendiri. Wanita itu tak ingin anaknya harus turut merasakan kutukan yang turun temurun mendarah daging dari jaman nenek moyang.

Namun sebagai seorang istri, dia tak bisa menolak permintaan suaminya. Perintah yang diujarkan mulut lelaki yang menikahinya merupakan hal mutlak yang harus dia lakukan meskipun dia harus menangis darah sekalipun. Setiap malam ia selalu menangis di samping suaminya yang tertidur pulas. Membisikkan ujaran yang sama, yang tak pernah bosan ia katakan sejak hari pertama suaminya memiliki pikiran gila itu. "Haruskah kita melakukan ini pada anak kita? Anak pertama kita? Tidakkah ini terlalu kejam? Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa."

Ia hanya bisa memprotes di belakang suaminya. Ia hanya bisa menangis pilu tanpa kesadaran dari suaminya. Ia hanya bisa merintih tanpa ingin membangunkan suaminya.

Tangisan bayi didengarnya dari kamar sebelah, namun baik ia maupun suaminya tak pernah mau beranjak untuk menengok rengekan bayi di tengah malam itu. Ia tak mau menghadapi keperihan jauh lebih lama, dan suaminya selalu berpikir bahwa bayi itu akan diam selama pelayan yang ia bayar mengurusnya. Jika sudah begitu, tangis wanita itu semakin deras, bahkan hingga berkali-kali memegangi perut dan mulutnya sekaligus agar rintih perih itu tidak mampu terdengar lelaki penuh kuasa di sampingnya. Perutnya selalu terasa bungkas setiap kali ia mengeluarkan kepedihan malam harinya. Menusuk-nusuk seolah ususnya bergejolak mengikuti amarah dari hatinya. Naluri keibuannya tak pernah mampu mengalahkan naluri seorang istri yang ada di dalam jiwanya.

.::.

Pria itu mengusap wajahnya dengan dua tangannya. Ia tarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan ia hembuskan dengan nyaring. Matanya tersembunyi di balik jemarinya dan dahinya berkerut luar biasa. Istrinya masih terus meraung di depannya, memeluk bayi mereka. Teriakan penolakan yang selama ini hanya berupa bisikan malam hari menyaring di tengah hari. Tak ada suara kedamaian air mengalir, bunyi _shishiodoshi_ , dan bisik lembut dedaunan yang mampu menenangkan ratapan itu.

"Kenapa bisa begini?"

"AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA MENANYAKAN ITU!" raung sang wanita. Tangis jabang bayi turut bersaing dengan rengekannya. "Aku tak mau berpisah dengan anakku. Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Aku juga tak menyangka akan jadi begini."

"Tak menyangka, katamu?" tanya itu bernada mengejek. Tatapan kemarahan penuh air mata itu menatap tajam sang suami. "Kau yang memulai perjudian, ini, brengsek!"

Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengatakan hal kasar pada suaminya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengecam penuh kebencian pada suaminya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak menaati aturan yang sudah ditanamkan oleh orang tuanya sejak ia kecil, bahwa sebagai seorang istri dia harus ini dan itu. Tidak, semuanya terlanggar untuk kali pertama di hari itu.

"Ini juga untuk kebaikan kita," sang pria berujar dengan sabar. Ia tak ingin menghadapi kemurkaan wanitanya dengan amarah jua. Ia harus mampu berkepala dingin. "Kita lakukan plan B, ya?"

Wajah cantik nyonyanya memerah sejak tadi dan makin merah seiring bertambah amarahnya mendengar ujaran sang suami. "Plan B, kau bilang? Aku sudah katakan aku tak mau berpisah dengan anakku."

"Ini untuk kebaikan kita," ulang prianya. Ia mendekati istrinya dan memegangi kedua pundak perempuan itu. "Juga untuk kebaikannya—" ditatapnya bayi yang terus menangis di pelukan sang ibu, "—jika kita membatalkan perjanjian dengan Uchiha hanya karena masalah sepele ini, kita bisa jadi miskin sama sekali. Aku takkan punya posisi di sini lagi. Kau mau hidup susah di desa?"

"Kau katakan masalah sepele?" tatapan itu menyiratkan ketidakmengertian. "Teganya kau mengatakan hal itu! Iblis! Manusia setan! Kau mengorbankan anakmu sendiri hanya untuk pangkat sialanmu itu?!" raungan itu mengeras dan semakin menyayat pilu. Urat-urat leher, dahi, hingga di tangan lembutnya mengeras dan mengaku, tercetak jelas di kulit putih bersih putri tunggal yang dulunya pun merupakan korban perjodohan politik tersebut. Pelukannya makin mengencang, makin menyakiti tubuh bayinya, makin mengiris udara dengan ringkik tak mengerti bayinya.

Dan sang pria kembali menghembuskan napasnya dengan nyaring. Ia berdiri dan memanggil salah dua pelayan lelakinya. Menyuruh ambilkan bayi yang dipeluk istrinya, melepaskan ikatan keduanya dengan sekali sontak keras orang bayaran sang ayah yang merasa bahwa dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melakukan hal itu. Membiarkan istrinya terus meraung dan menyerbu pelayan yang membawa pergi anak tunggal mereka bersama sang suami. Kuasa seorang ibu kala menjaga anaknya luar biasa melampaui batasan kemampuannya sebagai perempuan, namun ia masih belum bisa menandingi kekuatan cengkraman pelayan lelaki untuk tetap berada di tempat. Wanita itu terus meratap, mengumpat, menyerapahi suami dan segala pemikiran tololnya dan nenek moyangnya yang semakin menjauhinya.

 _-bersambung_

 **Disclaimer** : Animanga Naruto merupakan karya hasil jerih payah Masashi Kishimoto.

 **A/N** : Cuman cerita _mainstream_ tentang perjodohan kok. Saya kasih spoiler nih, ceritanya bakalan klise abis. Untuk chapter ini sengaja belum dimasukin karakter selain Sasuke karena rahasia mau bikin dia jadian sama siapa :p

Gak perlu repot nge- _follow_ , ceritanya klise, kok. Gak usah ditungguin. Ini karya sampah kuadrat.


	2. Plants

Kakashi memukul kepala pirang Naruto. Katanya dengan sebal, "Aku sudah katakan bukan begitu caranya."

Si pirang hanya tertawa ganjil dan kembali memperbaiki posisi gunting rumputnya yang terasa tidak nyaman ia pegang. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambil sudut pengamatan untuk memulai kerjanya lagi. Kakashi kembali mengamati laku pemudanya dengan seksama dan memberikan sedikit instruksi lagi kepada si pirang.

Dan ia kembali memukul kepala pirang pemuda itu saat gunting besarnya memotong ranting pohonnya secara berlebihan dan menyisakan bentuk abstrak di pohon kecil itu. "Naruto! Aku mengajarimu karena kau berkata ingin mempelajari _topiary_. Kalau kau main-main begini, lebih baik lupakan saja. Menghabiskan waktuku saja."

Naruto bersungut sebal. "Susah tahu! Sudah ah, hari ini sampai sini saja." Ia letakkan guntingnya ke tanah dan kemudian menggeliat, menghilangkan kekakuan di punggungnya. Kakashi memukul lagi kepala pirang Naruto dengan keras, "Rapikan peralatannya. Kau ini! Jangan biasakan berantakan."

Pipi kecokelatannya menggelembung dan bibirnya mengerucut, matanya memancarkan keisengan, "Aku kan hanya mencontoh apa yang biasanya dicontohkan di rumah."

Dan sebelum Kakashi memukul kepalanya lagi, Naruto sudah berlari membawa peralatan yang ia pakai tadi ke gudang. Terbirit-birit sambil tertawa mengejek dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang menggelengkan kepalanya kewalahan. "Anak nakal itu."

Pria paruh baya itu masuk ke dalam rumah kecil mereka yang berada di pinggiran sebuah desa kecil yang jauh dari perkotaan. Keduanya sama-sama ditinggalkan dalam kesendirian semenjak mereka sama-sama masih kecil. Karena itulah, Kakashi bisa mengerti kepedihan dan keiri-dengkian Naruto pada satu dan beberapa hal yang tidak dimilikinya namun dimiliki oleh orang lain. Ada perasaan bersalah jua di batinnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto yang dijawabnya dengan tanggung dan tak menghasilkan apa-apa biasanya membuat raut wajah pemuda pirang itu tak senang dan semakin hari hal itu semakin menyakiti hati Kakashi sendiri tanpa Naruto ketahui.

"Aku akan mulai mengajar sekolah lagi besok. Kau pergilah ke rumah nenek Chiyo, dia meminta potongkan rumput di halaman rumahnya," ujar si perak saat Naruto masuk ke rumah lewat pintu belakang. Naruto mengambil segelas air putih dan menenggaknya dengan perasaan puas.

"Ah, nenek merepotkan itu. Dia pelit, tahu. Masa bulan lalu aku tidak diberi tip sama sekali."

"Jangan terlalu banyak komentar, Naruto. Sudah perjanjian kita kalau kau sudah lulus sekolah kau akan mencari uang sendiri."

Pipi Naruto menggelembung lagi, dan bibirnya menggerutu pelan, "Kenapa kau tidak beli sebidang kecil tanah, saja? Jadi aku bisa menanaminya dengan sayur atau semacam itu."

"Kau pikir aku sekaya itu untuk membeli sebidang tanah? Tanah rumah ini saja pemberian orang, tahu," Kakashi mendelik pada si pirang. Duduk ia di meja kerjanya yang berhamburan buku dan kertas-kertas entah apa. Naruto menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa tua yang masih terlihat bagus yang mereka miliki. Kakinya bermain-main di udara, "Haah, kenapa sih aku tidak dilahirkan di keluarga yang kaya saja?"

"Yah, maaf saja kalau aku dilahirkan di keluarga tidak punya—"

Chouji mencibir ujaran Kiba. Shikamaru dan Sasuke tidak peduli dan tetap mempermainkan gawai mereka. Kata Kiba lagi melanjutkan, "—keluarga tidak punya hutang. Hahaha."

Chouji turut tertawa mendengar lelucon Kiba. Sasuke yang juga mendengarkan turut tersenyum tipis. Ia menyimpan ponselnya saat seorang pelayan meletakkan makanan di atas meja, menunggu pelayan tadi pergi dari hadapan mereka dan mencicipi sedikit anggur yang disajikan. Keempatnya makan dalam diam, meski sesekali Kiba dan Chouji melemparkan sedikit candaan yang membuat Shikamaru dan Sasuke menyeringai tipis dibuatnya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Aku lupa. Di mana pesta ulang tahunnya Sakura lagi? Aku lupa. Hotel Grand?"

Sasuke menelan irisan _steak_ nya terlebih dulu sebelum membalas tatapan Shikamaru. "Diadakan di rumahku."

"Ah, kudengar sekaligus akan jadi pesta pertunangan kalian, bukan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi Chouji sudah tahu jawabannya sendiri. Begitu pula dua kawan mereka yang lain. Kiba menimpali, "Ah, kenapa orang tuaku dulu juga tidak menjodohkanku saja, sih? Kalau sudah begini aku sendiri yang kesulitan mencari jodohku. Mana mereka menuntut minta dibawakan, pula."

"Seingatku dulu aku pernah melihatmu makan bersama seorang wanita, Kiba."

Si cokelat menggeleng, "Aku hanya tidur dengannya saja. Dia artis, loh. Siapa sih namanya? Lupa. Kalau tidak salah pemain utama film yang sedang populer sekarang. Dia tidak bisa pacaran. Tidak boleh."

" _Uwah_ , kau laki-laki kurang ajar, Kiba. Melupakan nama wanita yang pernah tidur denganmu." Chouji bergidik sembari menggeleng. Kiba tertawa, "Yah, hanya _one night stand_. Tak ada yang patut dijadikan spesial."

"Bisa kita hentikan pembicaraan itu? Kita sedang makan." Sasuke mendelik pada Kiba dan Chouji. Keduanya menyengir dan kembali melahap santapan malam mereka. Untuk sementara hening sebelum meja mereka dihampiri seorang wanita berambut merah dan tampak anggun, "Sasuke?"

Si hitam mendongak dan menatap mata merah si wanita. Senyuman perempuan itu tipis, namun menawan. Dia juga mengangguk pada tiga kawan Sasuke yang lain dan kembali pada Sasuke, "Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke."

"Karin." Sasuke mengangguk. Dia berdiri dan Karin mencium pipi kanan dan kirinya. Dipeluknya pinggang perempuan itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Teman-teman, perkenalkan. Ini temanku, Karin. Karin, teman-temanku."

Ketiga pemuda di meja itu mengangguk pada si gadis.

"Kau sendirian?"

Karin tersenyum tipis. Pelukan Sasuke terlepas dan ia menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berbicara dengan teleponnya di tempat tak jauh dari mereka, "Kekasihku. Dia ulang tahun hari ini. Tapi justru masih disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya."

Sasuke melirik sebentar pria berambut perak itu, "Hozuki?"

Si gadis mengangguk dan tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak sempat mengabarimu. Ah, aku harus menyusulnya. Dia sering mengeluh jika sudah dipusingkan begitu." Lalu ujarnya dengan bisikan menggoda namun masih bisa didengarkan tiga teman Sasuke, "Dia begitu membutuhkanku kalau sedang uring-uringan karena pekerjaan."

Langkahnya pelan saat beranjak dari tempat Sasuke berada, gaun manis dan anggun yang ia kenakan sedikit berkibar ujungnya saat ia berbalik. Namun Sasuke segera menahannya lagi, "Aku lupa mengundangmu. Bulan depan, sempatkanlah datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sakura."

Mata merah itu berbinar cerah dan terpana, "Oh ya? Tentu saja aku akan datang. Kirimkan saja undangannya kepadaku."

Si pemuda mengangguk dan membiarkan Karin pergi menghampiri sang kekasih. Sasuke kembali duduk dan diserbu pertanyaan oleh dua kawannya yang berisik, "Itu Karin yang model terkenal itu, kan? Kau kenal dia, Sasuke?"

"Dia mantan kekasih orang ini." Shikamaru yang menjawab. Sasuke tertawa ringan dan kembali menikmati hidangannya. "Kami tidak saling suka, sebenarnya. Aku memintanya menjadi pacarku dulu saat aku pernah memprotes perjodohanku dengan Sakura. Dia bersedia membantuku, dia gadis yang baik."

" _Cih_ , orang tampan sialan."

Seorang wanita tua tertawa geli mendengar ucap kecemburuan Naruto. Dia duduk dengan tenang di kursi goyangnya yang sudah ia minta Naruto untuk dikeluarkan ke teras, agar ia bisa melihat kerja si pirang di halaman rumahnya. "Naruto, bagian situ. Bagian situ rumputnya tumbuh lebat," ujarnya sambil menunjuk sudut halaman.

"Oi, Nenek! Kalau kau punya cucu setampan dia—" Naruto menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut merah yang dikerumuni dua tiga gadis di tepi jalan, "—kenapa tidak suruh dia saja yang memotong rumputmu?"

"Dasar bocah tak tahu diri! Justru karena dia tampan aku tidak menyuruhnya memotong rumput," kata sang nenek dengan nada sedikit menyindir, "Lagipula, dia baru datang dari kota. Mana tega aku menyuruh cucu tampanku untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia menggerakkan mesin pemotong rumputnya dengan asal-asalan, dan harus berkali-kali diteriaki si wanita tua untuk bekerja dengan benar. "Di situ! Di situ ada tanaman herbalku! Awas kalau kau memotongnya. Aku akan menuntutmu."

"Berisik! Aku tahu."

Si pemuda berambut merah dan beberapa gadis yang menyapa dan mengajaknya berbincang teralihkan perhatiannya oleh keributan kecil di halaman asri rumah itu. Para gadis itu terkikik-kikik melihat pertengkaran dan laku Naruto atas protes keras si nenek empunya rumah. "Naruto lagi. Dasar dia itu."

"Tukang kebun itu?" tanya si pemuda. Gadis-gadisnya mengangguk, "Sebenarnya dia bukan tukang kebun. Apa ya? Dia melakukan segala pekerjaan kalau dimintai bantuan oleh warga sini. Yah, seringnya minta dibantu bekerja di lahan. Tapi karena belum masuk masa panen, dia sering melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan di rumah seperti itu."

Gaara nama pemuda itu. Ia mengamati si pirang yang dipekerjakan neneknya itu dalam diam. Saat para gadis yang menyapanya tadi berpamitan untuk pulang, ia menghampiri Naruto. " _Yorozuya_?"

"Aku bukan _yorozuya_ ," keluh Naruto bersungut-sungut. Dia menjaga kecepatan mesinnya agar tetap bisa ia kendalikan, "Aku hanya belum dapat pekerjaan tetap."

"Kau tidak punya lahan?"

"Hah?!" Naruto menghentikan mesinnya dan menatap Gaara dengan kesal, "Mana punya. Aku bukan orang kaya yang punya tanah luas di desa ini."

Gaara masih tidak memperlihatkan ekspresinya sama sekali, dan itu membuat Naruto makin sebal. ' _Bahkan wajah datarnya saja tampan. Orang tampan sialan._ '

"Kau bisa mengurus bunga?"

Naruto terlihat ragu. "Kalau tanaman aku tahu sedikit-sedikit. Aku sedang belajar _topiary_ akhir-akhir ini."

Sang wanita tua meneriakinya lagi untuk tidak bermalas-malasan dan disahut Naruto bahwa dia diajak berbicara oleh cucu nenek itu dan meminta salahkan saja kelakuan si merah itu daripada mengumpati si pirang.

"Kau mau bekerja di rumahku, di kota? Rumah kami memiliki taman yang luas." Gaara berujar, "Tapi kebanyakan pelayan di rumahku tak begitu senang jika ditugasi mengurusnya. Tukang kebunku hanya beberapa dan rasanya kasihan jika mengurus taman sebesar itu dengan sedikit orang."

"Wah," Naruto terpana. Orang yang tak tahu cara menggambarkan raut mukanya ini rupanya tahu rasa kasihan. "Benarkah?"

Gaara diam sebagai jawaban. Nenek Chiyo meneriakinya lagi dan dengan segera si pirang menyiangi rumput-rumput di halaman itu tanpa menjawab tawaran si pemuda merah. "Aku akan menanyakan itu kepada waliku dulu."

"Tapi—"

Air mata itu terjatuh begitu saja di pipi kemerahan si gadis. Membentuk jalur ganjil di wajahnya, dan ia meletakkan kembali gagang teleponnya. Mulutnya ia tutupi dengan tangannya, berusaha tidak terisak-isak di kamar itu meski linangan itu makin berisik meributi wajah manisnya.

Ia terduduk di sisi tempat tidur. Beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya menempel di wajahnya terkena air mata asinnya sendiri. Digigitinya tangannya sendiri, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara atas kepedihan hatinya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya yang lain memukuli kasurnya sendiri. Semakin keras, semakin kuat. Menimbulkan debam pelan di sana. Mata hijaunya menggambarkan kepedihan mendalam dari hatinya.

"Sakura?"

Pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Si gadis merah muda menghentikan gigitan di tangannya dan menghapus air matanya dengan segera, menghilangkan bukti kesedihannya. Namun pipi dan matanya tak bisa membohongi siapapun yang melihat kemerahan yang hadir di sana. Berkali-kali Sakura menggosok matanya dengan tangan, berupaya menormalkan merah di sana, namun tak berhasil.

"Sakura?" Ketukan itu lagi, dan Sakura tak bisa membiarkan panggilan itu menggantung begitu saja di luar. Mau tak mau ia menghampiri pintu dan membukanya, menyapa pemuda yang memanggilnya meski tanpa menatap si lelaki.

"Ada apa? Kau menangis?"

Wajahnya didongakkan si pemuda, jelaslah dilihat Sasuke raut penuh kesedihan itu. Si gadis menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja." Sasuke membimbing gadisnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia dudukkan dengan lembut di sana, ia usap dengan penuh sayang helai merah muda si gadis. "Aku sudah mengenalmu dua puluh tiga tahun. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku begitu saja, tahu."

Semula gadis itu ragu. Isakan pelan itu terdengar lagi, setetes dua air mata luput dari pelupuknya, dan berkali-kali jemari Sasuke menyapunya. Diulangi lagi pertanyaan Sasuke, "Ada apa? Ceritakanlah kepadaku."

Digigiti Sakura dua bibirnya pelan-pelan, sebelum berkata, "Ibuku tidak akan datang ke pesta pertunangan kita."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Dia tidak mau datang. Ke pertunangan anak tunggalnya sendiri."

Digenggamnya dengan lembut tangan kecil Sakura, Sasuke biarkan gadis itu menangis di pundaknya, membiarkan kemejanya basah sekali lagi dari tangisan entah keberapa gadis itu. Menjadi tempat bersandar gadis yang tak ia tahu kenapa selalu dihindari oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Sosok yang seharusnya menjadi panutan Sakura, yang seharusnya menjadi sosok idolanya.

Namun kenestapaanlah yang didapati si merah muda. Entah karena apa, entah dosa apa yang telah diperbuatnya dulu, Sakura tak pernah tahu. Tak pernah ada penjelasan. Bahkan dari bibir sang ayah. Mulut keduanya terkunci rapat, membiarkan Sakura besar dan tumbuh tanpa pengetahuan lebih dalam mengenai keluarganya sendiri dan justru mendapatkan kehangatan dari keluarga lain. Ayahnya tak pernah ia lihat menggandeng ibunya, dan selalu ada sirat kebencian kepada sang kepala keluarga yang ia lihat di mata ibunya jika mereka bersama.

Bahkan saat makan bersama pun, ibunya selalu berada di kursi paling ujung yang sangat jauh darinya dan ayahnya. Nuansa dingin dan mencekam selalu menyesaki batin Sakura jika ia bersama dengan dua orang tuanya. Keinginan untuk keluar dari sana, tidak di tempat tak menyenangkan, tidak di tempat dimana kebencian berhambur dengan sangat melimpah baik dari tatap hingga ujar penuh sindiran yang diucapkan ibunya jika nyonya besar itu berkata kepada ayahnya.

Dan Sakura tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai penyebab hal itu.

Sedih dan nestapa di dalam hati Sakura jelas diketahui Sasuke dengan sangat baik. Bagaimana tidak, jika ia selalu bersama dengan gadis itu? Tumbuh dan besar bersama, mengalami pengalaman yang sama di rumah yang sama. Kebersamaan yang kemudian menghasilkan perasaan ingin melindungi gadis itu entah dari apa. Benci ia melihat raut kepedihan tergores di wajah manisnya. Seperti layaknya seorang kakak yang akan selalu menjaga adik perempuan kecilnya yang manis dari segala kejahatan di muka bumi, begitulah perasaannya terhadap sang gadis.

"Ibu membenciku," isak Sakura, "Dia sangat membenciku."

"Ssst." Diusap Sasuke rambut sang gadis, "Dia pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri. Dia menyayangimu. Ingat? Bahkan ayahmu juga mengatakan itu."

"Ayah?" Sakura berujar dengan nada penuh kebencian. Tanpa ia sadari kebencian yang selama ini ia rasakan dari ibunya menular dan merasuk di dalam batinnya. Untuk alasan yang tak ia tahu, ia menjadi turut membenci ayahnya jua, "Dia hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kudengar saja. Dia bahkan tidak peduli padaku. Tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi padaku di sini."

"Hei, bukan begitu—"

"Jika tidak, kenapa dia menyerahkanku ke rumah ini? Dia tidak ingin membesarkan darah dagingnya sendiri? Melihatku tumbuh dewasa di depan matanya?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Karena mereka ingin kita sudah bersama sejak kecil. Agar kita tahu, kita sudah saling memiliki bahkan sejak kita kecil. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

Pemuda hitam itu menelan air liurnya sendiri usai mengatakan hal itu. Kepahitan yang dihasilkan berkebalikan dari kenyataannya. Dipeluknya dengan pelan tubuh kecil Sakura. Dibiarkannya kehangatan dan kasih sayang itu dirasakan si gadis sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Selepas itu, ia dongakkan wajahnya, meminta membalas tatapan mata hitamnya, yang memancarkan perasaan sayang dan selalu ingin menjaga si gadis.

"Jangan menangis lagi, oke? Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ibumu pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri."

Air mata itu berhenti mengalir, dan Sakura mengangguk. Saat perlahan Sasuke menunduk kepadanya, berkeinginan mengecup pelan bibir kemerahannya yang ia gigiti sedari tadi, Sakura menoleh ke arah lain. Dibiarkannya pipinyalah yang dikecup si pemuda hitam. Entah mengapa, selalu ada sensasi aneh saat ia merasa Sasuke akan mencium bibirnya, sensasi yang mengajaknya untuk menghindar dengan pelan dan menolak si pemuda.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, mengerti sekaligus merasa lega. Sakuranya kembali seperti Sakura yang biasa. Dilepaskannya pelukan di tubuh Sakura, diusapnya lembut kepala Sakura, dan ia berdiri.

"Kau ingin pergi?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Matanya berbinar dengan pancaran yang selalu dilihat Kakashi jika Naruto memiliki hasrat yang begitu besar. Jika sudah begitu, Kakashi harus menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain, takut terhipnotis lalu kemudian mengiyakan permintaan si pemuda tanpa pikir panjang. Dia begitu mudah takluk jika Naruto sudah begitu.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin pergi?"

Naruto memperlihatkan beberapa lembar uang dengan satuan besar yang ia dapatkan. "Cucu tampan nenek memberiku tip sebanyak ini, coba. Katanya dia orang kaya. Bayangkan, Kakashi, jika memberi tip saja sebanyak ini, apalagi jika aku bekerja di rumahnya? Kita bisa menjadi kaya mendadak loh!"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi antusias Naruto yang baru sekali itu mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. "Jangan katakan kita. Aku ini guru di sini, loh. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan desa ini begitu saja."

"Aku kan tidak mengajakmu untuk ikut bekerja di sana. Dia hanya menawariku."

"Memangnya dimana rumah orang itu?"

"Di kota," jawab Naruto cepat dan tanggap. Senyuman lebarnya masih bersarang di sana sejak dia sampai di rumah. Tidak berkurang satu milimeter pun. "Boleh, ya?"

"Kota yang mana? Ada banyak kota di negara ini."

"Ibukota!"

Untuk sekejap raut wajah Kakashi menegang dan kali ini ia menatap mata biru Naruto dengan tajam. Katanya dengan tegas, "Tidak."

Dan untuk kali itu jua senyuman di wajah Naruto luntur seketika, "Haaah? Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh ke ibukota, Naruto. Ibukota—" Kakashi menarik napasnya panjang-panjang dulu, "—terlalu berbahaya untuk orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Oe!" protes si pirang, "Aku tidak bodoh, tahu. Aku ini sudah lulus sekolah menengah atas."

Digembungkan Naruto pipinya dan dia cemberut setengah mati. Dua alisnya nyaris menyatu, dan matanya memancarkan ketidaksenangan atas jawaban yang didapatkannya. "Pokoknya aku mau pergi ke ibukota."

"Naruto—"

"Kita dulu sudah sepakat, Kakashi, aku akan bekerja selulusnya aku dari sekolah. Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan, tawaran menggiurkan."

"Bagaimana jika itu penipuan, Naruto? Bagaimana jika kau dibohongi orang itu? Bagaimana jika kau dijual jadi budak ke negara lain? Atau kau dibunuh dan organ-organmu dijual ke pasar gelap?"

Naruto menelan air liurnya mengingat cerita-cerita Kakashi sedari dulu yang mengisahkan kengerian dunia bawah tanah ibukota. Saat kecil, ia bertekat tidak akan pernah mau ke ibukota karena cerita menyeramkan itu. Namun saat ia bertambah dewasa, ia tahu kisah-kisah itu setara seperti dongeng-dongeng lainnya. Tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Tidak mungkin terjadi! Gaara itu orang baik, tahu. Dia juga tampan!" Naruto bersikeras, "Katamu orang tampan itu pasti orang baik."

Kakashi mendelik mendapati kebodohan dalam argumen Naruto. Tapi ia juga merasa bodoh karena sudah membodohi Naruto jua. Jadi bodoh Naruto adalah karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Lagipula—" Naruto meneruskan, "Gaara cucunya nenek Chiyo. Aku janji akan segera menulis surat kepadamu jika sudah sampai kota dengan selamat. Kalau aku tak pernah menyuratimu lagi, itu artinya aku dalam bahaya. Kau bisa mengancam nenek Chiyo, kok."

"Oe!" Kakashi menepuk dahinya sendiri, makin lama argumen Naruto semakin melantur kemana-mana. "Bukan begitu, Naruto. Kau… kau tidak akan bisa hidup di kota, oke? Kau itu orang desa. Pemuda desa. Duduk dan diamlah di desa saja. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau kau di kota. Aku akan berpikiran yang macam-macam nantinya."

"Kan sudah kukatakan, aku akan menyuratimu dan mengabarimu bahwa aku baik-baik saja," Naruto tetap berkeras.

Kakashi diam. Naruto pun begitu. Berulang kali Kakashi menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, dan raut keraguan dan ketakutan terpancar di wajahnya. Ia merasa tegang dan tak rela. Bahkan ia tak sanggup menatap mata biru si pirang.

"Naruto," ujarnya kemudian. Ia tarik napasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan jua. Ia pandangi seluruh wajah Naruto, mata birunya, hidung kecilnya, tanda lahir di kedua pipinya, seluruhnya. Yang biasanya selalu muncul di setiap mimpi Kakashi, entah mimpi buruk maupun bukan mimpi buruknya. "Kita sudah bersama sejak dulu, oke? Kau kubesarkan seperti layaknya anakku sendiri. Aku menyayangimu seperti ayah sayang kepada anaknya. Dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ayah ketika anaknya ingin pergi jauh darinya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah punya ayah."

"Tapi kau memilikiku! Kau tidak pernah merasa bahwa aku bisa menjadi sosok ayah untukmu? Kau ingin membuat ayahmu ini merasa sendirian di desa? Selalu merindukanmu? Jangan pergi, kumohon."

"Tidak pernah ada ayah yang ugal-ugalan dan ceroboh dan iseng dan kurang ajar sepertimu, tahu!" Naruto menampik pegangan tangan Kakashi di bahunya. "Pokoknya aku ingin pergi."

Kakashi menggigiti bibirnya lagi.

"Kenapa sih aku tidak dibolehkan pergi?"

"Karena ibukota itu berbahaya, Naruto." Kakashi mengulangi ujarannya, "Dan kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian di desa?"

"Jika kau tidak ingin berpisah denganku, kenapa kau tidak ikut saja ke kota bersamaku? Kau bisa jadi guru di sekolah di sana. Kita bisa minta bantuan Gaara."

Kakashi mendecih. "Tidak."

Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya, "Kau keras kepala sekali, sih."

"Kau yang keras kepala." Kali ini Kakashi benar-benar membentak si pirang.

Naruto menarik dan kemudian menahan napasnya sembari membelalakkan mata sipitnya dengan penuh kesebalan. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat setiap kali ia melangkah. Bibirnya cemberut luar biasa dan pipinya ia gembungkan seperti anak kecil yang merajuk kepada orang tuanya.

Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pada laku merajuk pemuda yang sudah ia besarkan selama dua puluh tiga tahun itu. "Ingat, Naruto. Kau tidak boleh ke ibukota. Itu kataku. Dan untuk selamanya!

 _ **-bersambung**_

 **A/N** : Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, cerita ini mainstream bukan? Alurnya mudah ketebak ya? Hehe, jadi percuma jika terus mengikuti fanfiksi ini. Yang sudah follow, bisa unfollow, loh. Takutnya menyesal. :)


	3. Children

Peti kayu itu sebesar buku hariannya, namun lebih tinggi. Kakashi memandangi kotak kecil itu ragu-ragu. Ia bersandar di punggung kursi kayunya, mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari kirinya ke sandaran tangan, dan menatap pintu kamar Naruto yang tepat ada di depan meja kerjanya. Sudah sore. Sepulangnya dari rumah Nenek Chiyo dan tak berhasil meyakinkan Kakashi untuk memberi izin, Naruto merajuk sedari tadi. Ia tak keluar dari kamarnya barang sebentar. Makan siang pun tak disentuhnya.

"Oe, Naruto. Kau betah di kamar terus? Jangan buang air di kamar, ya."

Naruto tak menanggapi seru candaan Kakashi. Pemuda pirang itu hanya diam dan entah melakukan apa di dalam. Kakashi mengira-ngira bocah pirang itu masih bersungut-sungut di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menghitung uang tabungannya dan merencanakan untuk kabur dari rumah meskipun nantinya akan batal karena bisikan hatinya sendiri, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Mengingatnya, Kakashi tersenyum geli sendiri.

Ia melirik kotak kayunya lagi. Kunci kotak itu masih digenggamannya dan ia masih tak ada niat untuk membuka gembok kecil yang mengunci kotaknya. Mata hitamnya kemudian mendelik ke kalender, teringat sesuatu. Ia gapai kalender kecil tak jauh darinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah hari. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu, namun ia sendiri tak begitu jelas mengetahui apa yang digumamkan bibirnya sendiri. Matanya menerawang, mengingatkan sesal di dalam hatinya. Sesal yang bertahun-tahun tak pernah hilang dan perasaan bersalah kepada banyak orang. Ia meminta maaf pada ayahnya di surga, pada ibunya yang entah masih hidup atau juga sudah mati. Pada beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Pada gurunya. Dan pada beberapa orang lagi.

Kesadarannya kembali bukan karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya, melainkan saat suara ketukan nyaring dari pintu depan dan terdengar terburu-buru. "Sudah kuduga."

Ia melompat dari kursinya dan menghampiri pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Tersenyum tipis ia pada sosok familiar tukang pos yang selalu ia temui sebulan sekali, "Aku hampir lupa hari ini. Dan kau juga sedikit terlambat dari biasanya."

"Jembatan yang di utara putus, dan aku harus memutar lagi lewat barat. Melelahkan sekali," jawab tukang pos itu. Wajahnya lesu luar biasa, dan kepalanya bermandikan keringat. Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa hambar, "Haha. Ya mau bagaimana lagi kalau desa ini terpencil."

Disuruh Kakashi kawannya itu masuk dan beristirahat sebentar di kursi. Hanya air putih yang ingin dihidangkan Kakashi meskipun kawannya itu memprotes mengenai kekikiran pria perak itu. "Aku ini orang miskin, tahu. Mana bisa menghidangkan sajian yang lebih dari ini." Alasan Kakashi yang sudah dihapal tukang pos itu membuatnya membuang napasnya selama dan senyaring mungkin agar disadari oleh pemilik rumah ini.

Air itu ditenggak habis kawannya yang kemudian tersandar tak berdaya di punggung kursi. Ia lepaskan tasnya yang berat dan mengipasi dirinya dengan majalah entah apa yang ia temukan di bawah meja tamu rumah Kakashi. Kakashi masih menunggu kawannya itu dengan sabar dan menatapnya masih dengan senyuman tipis. Ia biarkan sang tukang pos mengistirahatkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dan ia melalui Kakashi dan tamunya dengan wajah kusut. Tanpa mempedulikan Kakashi, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan meraih handuk kuningnya yang tergantung di jendela dekat kamar mandi. Tegur Kakashi sebelum Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandinya, "Jangan cemberut terus, nanti cepat tua."

"Naruto kenapa?"

Si perak tertawa dan mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya rajukan anak kecil. Biasa. Nanti malam setelah makan pasti akan seperti dulu lagi."

Kawannya itu menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti pada sikap Kakashi yang masih menanggapi Naruto seperti anak kecil. Meskipun hanya sebulan sekali bertemu, ia sudah mengenal baik penghuni rumah kecil itu. Bagaimana sikap Naruto yang nakal dan terkadang masih kekanak-kanakan, dan Kakashi yang masih sering mengusili Naruto dibalik ketabahannya merawat bocah pirang itu.

Ia merogoh tas yang diletakkan di dekat kakinya dan mengulurkan sebuah amplop cokelat sedikit tebal kepada Kakashi. "Seperti biasa."

Kakashi menatap dan menerima amplop itu dalam diam. Dan seperti biasa jua amplop itu hanya menuliskan namanya. Ia simpan di saku belakang celananya dengan segera dan berterima kasih pada kawannya dengan menuangkan lagi air putih ke gelas kosong milik sang tukang pos meskipun kembali diprotes bahwa ia harus memberikan sedikit jus atau sesuatu yang segar untuknya.

Naruto selesai mandi saat Kakashi menutup pintu usai mengantar pergi tukang pos kawannya itu. "Sudah mendinginkan kepalamu?"

"Aku lapar." Hanya itu yang diujarkan Naruto dan ia tetap tidak membalas tatapan Kakashi. Ia mengeluarkan makan siangnya yang sudah disimpan Kakashi dari lemari penyimpanan dan membawanya ke dalam kamar, lalu mengurung dirinya lagi di sana. Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendapati kelakuan anak itu dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Menghadapi kotak kayu di atas mejanya lagi dan mengambil amplop yang ia terima tadi. Kunci yang tadi secara refleks ia masukkan ke saku baju ia ambil lagi dan membuka peti kayu itu tanpa keraguan.

"Naruto."

Si pirang hanya berdehem saat Kakashi memanggilnya. Tangannya masih mencuci piring kotor bekasnya makan, dan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik saat Kakashi mengajaknya untuk duduk bersamanya di sofa, menonton televisi.

"Naruto," panggil Kakashi lagi. Naruto berdehem lagi. Kakashi mendongak di sofanya dan memandangi Naruto yang masih berkutat di depan wastafel. "Kau mau ikut aku?"

"Kemana?" Kali ini si pirang menanggapi ujaran sang perak, namun ia masih tidak menoleh. Ujarannya pun berintonasi lemah dan datar. Kakashi tersenyum tipis, "Ke luar. Sebentar."

Naruto menoleh saat Kakashi sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Diekorinya orang itu hingga perbatasan taman sempit mereka. Saat Kakashi mencapai pagar pembatas di sebelah kiri rumah mereka, ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Naruto. "Mau membantuku melepaskan pagar ini?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Alis kirinya naik sedikit dan tatapannya tidak mengerti pada Kakashi, "Untuk apa?"

"Pagar ini sudah tua, tahu." Kakashi menendang-nendang bagian bawah pagar kayu mereka. Beberapa bagian kayu yang melapuk berguguran di tanah, ada juga yang pakunya terlepas dan memperlihatkan karat kecokelatan di sana. Lanjut Kakashi, "Dan akan kubuat lebih panjang. Soalnya taman kita akan sampai sana."

Telunjuk Kakashi jauh menunjuk seberang padang rumput liar yang ada di dekat rumah mereka. Naruto makin tak mengerti dan berseru heran. "Haah? Bukannya tanah itu milik adiknya nenek Chiyo?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tatap Kakashi dalam kebingungan, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, membelinya. Membeli tanah ini. Kau bilang kau ingin punya ladang sendiri, bukan?" Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa menanaminya dengan apapun yang kau suka. Bahkan mungkin untuk belajar _topiary_?"

Bibir kecil Naruto digigitinya sendiri usai ia mendengar ujaran si perak. Pancaran matanya menampakkan ketidakpercayaan namun jua ketidaksabaran. Kaki kanan Naruto menghentak-hentak tanah dengan pelan. "Tapi kau bilang kau tidak punya uang untuk membeli lahan."

Kakashi menepuk pelan pundak Naruto sambil tertawa ringan, "Aku kan punya tabungan selama dua puluh tiga tahun ini. Kau pikir aku orang yang tidak punya persiapan apa-apa?"

"Hah, aku tak percaya selama ini kau menipuku! Dasar orang pelit." Naruto mencibir dan Kakashi langsung mengepitingnya. Sang pirang tertawa geli dan meminta ampun. Lepas dari pitingannya, Naruto meloncat girang dan mengiyakan dengan gembira saat Kakashi minta ditemani mengurus surat-surat tanah esok hari. Keinginannya untuk pergi ke ibukota benar-benar telah lenyap dan dia makan malam dengan begitu lahap meskipun saat sore tadi ia sudah makan.

.::.

Tatapan mata itu seperti layaknya ikan mati yang sudah berjam-jam tak laku di pasar. Entah karena apa tangan-tangannya masih bisa bergerak untuk memotong daging di depannya, dipotongi, dan dipotongi lagi dengan tidak terbentuk dan tanpa sesuap pun masuk ke dalam bibirnya. Suaminya jauh di ujung meja sudah merasa kebal pada suara berisik gesekan pisau di piring kaca yang berulang-ulang dan tanpa henti itu.

"Anakku. Anakku." Bibir pucatnya berbisik-bisik memanggil. Karena sunyi, jelas bisa didengar oleh sang kepala keluarga dan sudah kebal jua telinga dan batin orang itu atas ratapan ngilu istrinya. Kekebalan itu terbentuk selama puluhan tahun. Tak pernah absen ia makan semeja dengan wanita yang selalu mengutukinya itu. Perasaan bersalah terhadap dirinya sendiri menuntut pria itu untuk tetap berada di sisi wanita itu meskipun jika ia pikirkan lagi mungkin akan lebih baik ia ceraikan dan tinggalkan saja orang yang sudah dinilainya tidak waras lagi itu.

"Makan apa anakku hari ini?" Bisikan itu masih membelah kesunyian dan batin si kepala keluarga. Gesekan pisau di piring itu sama membikin ngilu jua. Sang suami masih tetap diam dan mengunyah makan malamnya.

"Berbahagiakah anakku yang jauh dari sisiku?"

"Sakura baik-baik saja dan berbahagia di rumah keluarga Uchiha." Hanya itu komentarnya berulang-ulang setiap malam. Tapi bahkan mungkin telinga wanita itu sudah terlanjur tuli karena teriakan makiannya sendiri yang saban hari ia tujukan kepada suaminya. Ia selalu mengulang-ulang bisik pertanyaan yang sama setiap malam, dan teriakan kutukan yang sama setiap siang.

Dan air mata menggenanginya. Menjadi kuah bagi daging keringnya di meja, mata ikan itu memerah lagi, begitupula hidung yang mulai berair lagi itu. Wanita yang meski telah nampak hilang akal setiap malam, masih terlihat anggun dan cantik. Meski tanpa sapu riasan, keayuannya menjadikannya seperti boneka berjalan tanpa nafsu kehidupan di pancaran indah yang sebelumnya ingin ia wariskan kepada anak tunggalnya sendiri.

Wanita itu berdiri tiba-tiba namun tetap dengan dugaan suaminya. Ia pergi menjauhi meja makan dan pergi ke kamarnya, kamar yang sudah ia usir suaminya dari sana agar jernih sedikit pikirannya karena hal yang ia tatap saat pertama dan terakhir kali di hari-harinya bukan sosok yang selalu ia kutuki dan penyebab penderitaannya.

"Ayah?"

Sang kepala keluarga menoleh sedikit ke tempat masuknya Sakura dan Sasuke, setelah itu ia kembali tegap menghadap makan malamnya. Menyantap sisa akhir di malamnya yang bisu dan penuh kenestapaan. Sasuke mengangguk padanya sebentar dan berbisik pada Sakura bahwa ia akan menunggu di luar.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengambil tempat duduk di dekat ayahnya. Ia sempat melihat piring bekas ibunya yang seperti biasa tak pernah dihabiskan wanita itu. Ia menghadap kepada ayahnya, "Ibu tidak menyelesaikan makannya lagi."

"Dia memang sudah gila."

Sakura menahan napasnya untuk lima detik sebelum kembali tersenyum hambar. "Haruskah kali ini aku menjenguknya?"

Sang kepala keluarga menenggak anggurnya dulu sebelum menjawab, "Kau ingin dilempari ibumu dengan vas bunga lagi? Dia semakin gila jika sudah malam."

Pipi Sakura memerah. Matanya juga begitu. Terasa nyeri bagian bawah dan atas matanya, penanda akan menangis seperti yang sudah-sudah, "Kenapa ibu bisa seperti itu, Ayah?"

"Dia tidak menginginkan kepergian anaknya, itu saja."

"Jika begitu, kenapa ibu tidak ingin menemuiku? Aku akan memeluk ibu. Aku mencintai ibu."

Tatapan mata hijau Sakura memandang tidak mengerti ayahnya yang meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di atas piring kosong. Untuk sejenak pria perkasa itu tak ingin menjawab, namun pancaran mata Sakura menagihnya dan ia merasa sesak napas jika gadis itu sudah begitu. "Karena dia tidak ingin kau hanya berada di sisinya untuk sementara. Dia ingin selamanya bersama dengannya. Kau tidak tahu betapa gilanya dia dulu saat kau kecil mengunjunginya?"

Sakura menggeleng dan keningnya berkerut, masih tak mengerti.

"Dia berencana bunuh diri bersamamu agar kau tidak diserahkan kepada siapapun," lanjut cerita sang kepala keluarga. "Tentu saja kau tidak ingat. Kau masih sangat kecil. Dua atau tiga tahun, kalau tidak salah. Karena itu aku tak pernah membawamu ke rumah ini terlalu lama."

Setetes air mata Sakura luput dari penjagaannya. Mengalir turun di pipinya dan tertambat di ujung bibirnya yang memerah, bukan saja karena lipstik, namun jua gigitan kuatnya. Asin rasa air mata itu kala Sakura terpaksa mencicipinya. "Kalau begitu kenapa aku harus tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha? Kenapa tidak bersama kalian di sini? Agar ibu menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamaku dan bisa melepaskanku?"

Helaan napas itu panjang didengar Sakura. Kelopak pria itu menutupi mata tajam ayahnya untuk beberapa detik. "Aku tak pernah berencana untuk menceritakan hal ini kepadamu, Sakura. Ah, kau kemari karena mengambil beberapa surat saham yang kujanjikan kemarin? Sudah kusiapkan di ruang kerjaku."

Pria paruh baya itu berdiri, masih tegap badannya meskipun batinnya sudah dihancurkan berkali-kali selama puluhan tahun oleh istrinya sendiri. Dan itu membuat Sakura merasa begitu takjub kepada ayahnya berkali-kali. Ia mengakui bahwa pria itu adalah pria kuat dan tahan banting.

Ia tahan tangan orang itu saat ayahnya melaluinya. "Ayah, sebentar lagi aku dua puluh tiga dan akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Tinggal menunggu waktu aku melepaskan nama keluargamu, dan aku masih belum tahu permasalahan yang terjadi di rumah ini?"

Mata hijau itu ditatap dengan tajam oleh mata cemerlang ayahnya. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin. Namun ayahnya menggeleng pelan. Sakura mengerucutkan keningnya dan menggenggam lengan ayahnya lebih kuat lagi. "Ayolah."

Dua kali pria itu menarik dan membuang napasnya sebelum menjawab, "Pertunangan kalian sudah direncanakan, dan kau tidak boleh berencana untuk menghancurkan semuanya. Bahkan setelah mendengarkan ceritaku."

Semula yang hijau itu terlihat ragu. Sesaat ia menatap arah lain karena tekanan nada ujar ayahnya sendiri. Ia gigiti bibirnya seperti biasa dengan tak nyaman.

"Ibumu tak pernah menyetujui perjodohan ini."

Dan Sakura menutup mulutnya yang ternganga mendengar kalimat itu. Ayahnya menarik napas lagi dengan tidak sabar sebelum melanjutkan, "Wanita gila itu memiliki keinginan agar anaknya memiliki kehidupan lebih baik darinya. Padahal apa? Perjodohannya denganku dulu pun membawa kebahagiaan baginya. Aku menyayanginya, aku takkan melepaskannya. Aku tak pernah selingkuh darinya. Hidupnya jauh lebih baik denganku daripada dengan laki-laki lain di luar sana. Tapi dia berpikir bahwa perjodohan ini merenggut kebahagiaan anaknya? Dia tak mau berpikir positif bahwa hidup anaknya akan baik-baik saja dengan semua rencanaku ini. Dia tak mau tahu."

Tatapan gadis itu nanar dan ia masih diam. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya dan air matanya mulai berjatuhan karena ketiadaan tenaga untuk menahannya tetap di pelupuk.

"Ibu juga? Ibu juga tak menginginkan pernikahan ini?"

Kini ganti tangan kecil Sakura yang dipegangi ayahnya, "Kau tidak bisa membatalkan semua ini, Sakura. Pertunanganmu sudah direncanakan, dan kau takkan bisa mengubahnya."

Isakan Sakura terdengar. "Tapi aku dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak mencintai, Ayah. Kami saling menyayangi, tapi tidak lebih. Aku tak bisa menganggap Sasuke lebih dari kakakku sendiri."

"AH!" seruan nyaring itu mengagetkan Sakura. Ayahnya bermuka murka. "Sakura, aku tidak peduli kau dan Sasuke saling mencintai atau bagaimana. Kau harus tetap menikah dengannya. Itu adalah bukti kesetiaan keluarga kita dengan Uchiha. Nikahi saja Sasuke." Suara ujaran itu menakuti gadis kecil itu. Terpana wajah Sakura karena menghadapi amarah yang dipendam ayahnya. "Aku dan ibumu dulu pun tak saling mencintai, tapi kami masih tetap bersama hingga sekarang. Kami saling memiliki."

Cengkraman kuat di lengan kecil itu dilepas dan dengan langkah penuh emosi kepala keluarga itu berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Disuruhnya sang putri mengikutinya dan selama di jalan, orang itu terus berujar dengan nada tinggi. Ujaran-ujaran suruhan dan ancaman yang semakin membikin Sakura takut berlama-lama bersama dengan orang itu. "Sudah kurencanakan semua ini sejak dulu. Jangan sekali-kali kau berani menghancurkannya. Aku sudah mengorbankan banyak hal selama ini. Bahkan perasaanku sendiri. Kau pikir aku tahan menghadapi wanita gila itu?"

Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke saat ia keluar dari rumah orangtuanya. Map penuh dokumen-dokumen yang ingin diserahkan kepada kepala keluarga Uchiha terjatuh saat ia berlari menuju Sasuke yang keheranan pada sikap gadis itu. Dada itu kembali menjadi tempat bersandar sang gadis, dan dengan penuh kelembutan Sasuke berulang kali memberikan pernyataan bahwa ia ada untuk Sakura.

Tangisan itu memilu. Menjadi lagu yang selalu dan akan terus menjadi pengantar kehidupannya yang makin memerih dan terluka. Kehidupan yang sudah tak bisa diapa-apakan lagi menurutnya.

.::.

Butuh waktu beberapa hari bagi Naruto memangkas seluruh rumput dan mencangkuli ulang seluruh tanah di lahan yang kini menjadi miliknya dan Kakashi itu. Siulan penuh kebahagiaan selalu didengar Kakashi setiap ia pergi dan pulang dari sekolah dan itu membuat kelegaan luar biasa pria perak itu. Jika di sekolah dan mengingat tingkah kekanakan Naruto yang tak jauh beda dari seorang bocah yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru, Kakashi akan tertawa hingga ditegur murid dan rekan-rekannya beberapa kali.

"Jadi kau menolak ajakanku untuk bekerja di kota?" Entah sejak kapan Gaara menjadi akrab dan berteman dengan Naruto. Ia bahkan sering mengunjungi pemuda pirang itu di ladang barunya dan sesekali membantu Naruto membenahi kebun itu—meski terkadang jika ketahuan Nenek Chiyo, Naruto akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

Naruto yang mencangkuli tanah-tanah gembur itu tertawa bahagia. "Maafkan aku. Bekerja denganmu terdengar menggiurkan—apalagi upahnya. Tapi aku sudah lama ingin punya lahan sendiri dan melakukan banyak hal di sini. Hehe."

Gaara yang duduk di bawah pohon jambu yang buahnya masih kecil dan hijau hanya berdehem dan membantu Naruto bekerja hanya dengan tatapan datarnya. Sesekali ia ditegur beberapa gadis desa yang lewat di depan rumah Naruto dan si pirang selalu mendecih sebal jika sudah begitu.

"Cowok tampan menyebalkan."

Naruto melemparkan cangkulnya saat hari makin memanas dan turut duduk di samping Gaara yang berteduh dengan nyaman di bawah pohon. Menenggak habis segelas limun yang sudah ia sediakan sejak tadi pagi dan mendesah penuh puas. "Sial! Menyenangkan sekali."

Gaara menatap kawan barunya itu tidak mengerti. "Menyenangkan? Bagiku itu sangat melelahkan."

"Melelahkan, ya." Naruto mengangguk setuju. Ia mengipasi peluh-peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Kulitnya makin cokelat meski baru beberapa hari menggarap ladang barunya, "Tapi itulah menyenangkannya. Lelah sekalipun, kalau itu berkaitan dengan hal yang kau sukai tetap saja menyenangkan."

Si merah pucat itu mengangguk sekali sebagai pernyataan telah mengerti. Naruto kembali menuangkan limun di gelasnya dan menenggak habis lagi.

"Oh ya, Gaara. Kau mau berapa lama di sini?"

"Dua minggu."

"Eh? Berarti hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi? Wah, cepat sekali rasanya."

Gaara diam.

"Oh ya, kau kemari untuk apa, sih? Masa penyembuhan, ya?"

Tatapan mata tak mengerti itu menatap yang biru dengan kosong. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, masa penyembuhan." Naruto menyengir dan sedikit terkikik. "Mungkin kau sedang sakit keras dan harus tinggal di lingkungan yang menenangkan seperti desa untuk sementara. Seperti drama-drama di televisi biasanya begitu, bukan?"

Gaara menelengken kepalanya dengan tatapannya yang seperti anak balita, "Memangnya aku terlihat sedang memiliki penyakit keras di matamu?"

Naruto makin terkikik. "Iya. Kukira kau harus merelaksasikan urat wajahmu sebelum dioperasi untuk penyakit urat wajahmu. Agar kau bisa berekspresi seperti manusia kebanyakan."

Dan kaki Naruto ditendang Gaara kuat-kuat. Bukannya kesakitan, pemuda pirang itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah kesal kawan merahnya. "Kau pikir wajahku ini kelainan?"

Gaara membiarkan kawannya itu masih terbahak-bahak atas leluconnya sendiri. Ia menatap langit dalam diam dan tersenyum tipis mengikuti bahak Naruto yang masih belum berhenti. Ia juga tak menjawab protes Naruto yang memberikan pembelaan bahwa Gaara memang susah sekali dibaca ekspresinya oleh orang pirang itu. "Aku jadi tak tahu kapan kau serius dan kapan kau bercanda, tahu. Kukira kau orang yang menyeramkan."

Gaara berdiri dan berniat untuk kembali ke rumah sebelum makan siang dan neneknya mencari-carinya ke seluruh pelosok desa dengan penuh kepanikan. Beberapa langkah meninggalkan tempat duduknya, Gaara menoleh pada Naruto yang sudah berhenti tertawa namun tersenyum lebar padanya. Senyuman tipis di wajah pucat Gaara membikin tatapan tak mengerti di mata biru itu. Kata Gaara yang mampu membuat Naruto menghentikan senyuman lebarnya, "Yah, aku memang dalam masa penyembuhan. Aku baru saja operasi transplantasi hati. Aku nyaris mati karena kanker hati lima belas hari yang lalu."

Setelah mengujarkan itu, Gaara meninggalkan si pirang termenung-menung sendiri. Bahkan keinginan untuk mengejar dan meminta maaf pada kawannya pun, belum dipikirkan si pirang. Ia merasa bersalah, namun ketakpercayaannya masih memaku tubuhnya sendiri hingga hilang Gaara dari pandangannya. Ia baru tersadar kembali beberapa saat setelah itu sembari menghembuskan napasnya senyaring dan selama mungkin.

"Gila, kupikir penyakit kanker-kanker-an hanya ada di televisi saja."

Naruto berdiri. Meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang mendingin setelah diistirahatkan beberapa menit. Ia berencana kembali bekerja usai menghabiskan satu kepalan tangan onigirinya.

"Oe, Naruto!"

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh saat tangannya baru menggapai cangkulnya kembali. Iruka, tetangganya, melembai padanya dan meminta Naruto menghampirinya. Naruto menurut dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat pria berambut cokelat itu. Saat dekat, ia menyeletuk dengan ejekan, "Ah, kekasihnya Kakashi."

Dan sebuah pukulan pelan mendarat di kepala kuningnya. Ia terkikik saat wajah kecokelatan Iruka sedikit memerah, entah karena kesal diejek atau karena malu. Atau bisa jadi karena kepanasan. "Kau mau membantuku sebentar?"

"Apa?"

Iruka mengangkat sebuah kotak dibungkus kain, kotak makanan. Belum selesai Iruka berujar, Naruto sudah meledeknya, "Ah, kotak makan siang untuk Kakashi, ya?"

Dan lagi-lagi kepala kuning Naruto dipukul Iruka dengan pelan dan ia menerima kikikan geli dari bibir bocah itu. "Bukan. Ini untuk ayahku. Bisa kau antarkan ini ke perkebunan ceri di perbatasan? Dia lupa membawa makan siangnya."

"Cih, jauh." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, tak mau, "Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja?"

"Ibuku sedang sakit. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Kau bisa bawa motorku." Iruka juga memperlihatkan sebuah kunci motor gerobak miliknya. "Nanti juga beri ganti atas waktumu."

Naruto bersemangat mendengar ujaran terakhir Iruka. Ia menerima kunci dan kotak makan siang itu dengan bahagia dan berlari dengan girang menuju motor gerobak Iruka yang diparkirkan di samping rumahnya. Dengan diantar lambaian tangan Iruka dan teriakan untuk memintanya berhati-hati, Naruto membawa motornya yang tidak seberapa cepat itu dengan gas semaksimal mungkin.

Perkebunan ceri di perbatasan timur desa mereka adalah milik keluarga Kazekage, keluarga Gaara. Meskipun keluarga utama pindah ke kota, perkebunan itu diurus dengan sangat baik oleh saudara-saudara ayah Gaara yang masih tinggal di desa bersama nenek Chiyo, yang tak mau ikut pindah ke kota dan meninggalkan kampung halamannya. Banyak warga desa itu dan desa di sekitar mereka yang menjadi pekerja di perkebunan, namun Naruto menolak saat dulu Kakashi menawari Naruto untuk memasukkan lamaran kerja ke sana. "Aku ingin punya ladang sendiri dan bukannya mengurusi kebun orang."

Karena kata-kata itu jualah Kakashi berhasil mengurungkan keinginan Naruto untuk meninggalkannya di desa. Lahan yang akhirnya dibeli mereka berdua, dengan sepertiga harga dibayar Naruto—dia tak mau tanah itu dibayar Kakashi seluruhnya—mampu menyenangkan hati bocah pirang itu setengah mati. Lebih-lebih dia begitu bahagia jika dia berjalan-jalan di desa dan orang-orang desa menegur mengenai ladang barunya. Menyelamatinya atau semacam itu. Maklumlah, Naruto cukup terkenal di desa karena sering membantu pekerjaan para petani mandiri di ladang.

Saban hari setelah itu, Naruto selalu memiliki perasaan bahagia. Jika sedang tidak berbicara, dia akan bersiul dengan gembira. Mengendarai gerobak motor yang lajunya tak seberapa sudah membawa angannya seolah baru menaiki mobil termahal sedunia—meskipun bukan miliknya. Beberapa anak kecil yang baru kembali dari sekolah terkadang berlari mengejar motornya, terkadang ia ditegur beberapa orang tua di jalan karena membawa motor itu ugal-ugalan—meskipun tidak bisa dikatakan begitu.

Naruto terpaku dan menghentikan motornya ketika dilihatnya seorang gadis duduk di atas tas besarnya dan memijit pelan kakinya. Perasaan bahagianya membawa pemikiran positif bahwa ia harus membagikan kebaikan pada banyak orang.

"Ada apa, Nona?"

Naruto tak pernah melihat gadis itu di desa. Dan dari pakaian dan barang bawaannya, Naruto tahu orang itu adalah pendatang di desanya. Sang gadis mendongak dan tersenyum pada Naruto, "Maafkan saya. Saya baru terpeleset. Sebentar lagi sembuh, kok."

Mata biru itu terpaku untuk sejenak demi menatap senyuman di wajah ayu si gadis. Tangan mungil perempuan itu masih memijiti tumit kakinya yang terlihat kemerahan.

"Nona mau kemana?"

Gadis itu mendongak lagi menatap Naruto di atas gerobak motornya. Ia masih tersenyum tipis, "Saya ingin menemui kepala desa ini."

"Oh ya? Rumahnya masih jauh, loh." Naruto melirik tumit kemerahan yang mulai membengkak itu, "Aku bisa mengantar Nona ke sana."

Semula pancaran mata hijau itu terlihat ragu. Bibir tipisnya digigiti perlahan, tapi kemudian ia menatap biru Naruto lagi, "Benarkah? Apa tidak membuat repot Anda?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan kuat dan tangannya dikibaskan sebagai tambahan. "Tentu saja tidak. Kaki Nona terkilir begitu. Mana tega aku melihatnya. Hehe."

Wajah putih itu terlihat berseri dan senyumannya makin membuat terpana Naruto. "Terima kasih banyak."

Pemuda pirang itu turun dari motornya. Mengelap tangannya terlebih dahulu di bajunya yang masih kotor, dia mengulur pada sang gadis, "Namaku Naruto."

Uluran itu ditangkap tangan mungil gadis itu. Pemilik mata hijau cemerlang itu berdiri dan tersenyum tipis, "Sakura."

"Jadi tidak ada nama keluarga, nih?"

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Saya rasa tidak perlu. Karena Anda sendiri yang lebih dulu menyebutkan nama kecil."

Si pirang tersenyum tipis dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Eh. Hehehe. Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu, lah. Jadi malu."

Gadis kawan barunya itu tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Didudukkan Naruto Sakura di gerobak di belakang—yang untungnya bersih dari rumput-rumput bekas Iruka mencari pakan untuk ternaknya—bersama dengan tas bawaannya.

"Tapi Sakura tidak keberatan jika aku mengantar ini dulu ke perbatasan?" Naruto menunjuk sekotak besar bekal yang diminta Iruka padanya. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Naruto kegirangan dan tersenyum lebar. Ia membawa motornya masih dengan perasaan gembira.

"Oh ya, Sakura sedang apa di sini? Sakura darimana?"

Gadis itu terkikik mendengar pertanyaan Naruto dan merasa aneh saat pemuda pirang itu menggunakan namanya sebagai pengganti kata orang untuknya. "Aku dari kota. Yah, sedang melakukan penelitian saja di sini. Untuk tugas akhir kuliahku."

Si pirang merasa tertarik, "Oh ya? Penelitian apa?"

"Penelitian kebahasaan dialek daerah ini. Aku mahasiswa bahasa di universitas di kota."

"Keren." Pujian itu secara tulus diujarkan Naruto dengan penuh kekaguman. "Mahasiswa. Enaknya."

Sakura tak menanyai apapun tentang apakah Naruto juga mahasiswa atau tidak, karena nampaknya Naruto seusia dengannya. Ia takut menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu jika ternyata pertanyaannya menyakiti Naruto. Namun tak disangka Naruto sendiri yang menceritainya.

"Aku cuma lulus SMA. Hehe. Tidak sanggup untuk jadi mahasiswa."

Yah, sudah seperti yang Sakura duga. Tidak semua anak desa mau dan mampu melanjutkan lebih tinggi dari sekolah menengah atas. Kebanyakan karena mereka ingin dan merasa berkewajiban melanjutkan pekerjaan orang tua di desa. Jika memikirkan tentang kewajiban seorang anak lagi, Sakura terdiam dalam kesedihan mengingat kewajibannya sendiri sebagai seorang anak.

"Desa ini terlihat menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja." Naruto berujar bangga, "Desa ini menyenangkan karena ada aku. Hehe."

Sakura tertawa mendengar candaan pemuda pirang itu. Helai-helai rambutnya tertiup angin lembut dan itu menyegarkan perasaannya untuk sejenak. Ia tutup matanya dan ia biarkan wajahnya diterpa sapuan nyaman angin pedesaan. Ia biarkan Naruto bersiul bahagia membawa motornya dan merasakan kedamaian desa yang begitu menyenangkan.

Dan untuk sesaat, pangkal _shishiodoshi_ - _shishiodoshi_ itu merasakaan perasaan ringan karena untuk sekali itu mendongak ke langit.

 _ **-bersambung**_

 **Pertanyaan** : Kenapa tidak ada penanda pergantian latar cerita?

 **Menjawab** : Uhm, sebenarnya begini... saya punya kebiasaan begitu. Maksudnya begini, ada kalanya saya mengambil sebuah dialog yang ditempatkan di posisi penanda pergantian latar tersebut. Duh, bagaimana dibahasakannya ya? Jadi begini, saya ambil contoh di chapter kedua, pergantian latar pertama yang terjadi dari Kaka-Naru menjadi ke latar Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Sebelumnya ada dialog, "Yah, maaf saja kalau aku dilahirkan di keluarga tidak punya—".

Nah dialog itu saya fungsikan sebagai penanda perpindahan karena itu diujarkan oleh Kakashi dan Kiba sekaligus dan semacam... apa yah? Pergantian tak terduga? Begitu pula dialog-dialog yang bisa diduga memiliki dua fungsi itu. Uhm, saya keseringan mencontoh pergantian latar di film. Jadinya kebiasaan. Di beberapa fanfiksi saya yang lama juga sering terjadi penanda pergantian semacam ini, dan sejauh ini belum ada yang memprotes karena pas kemarin saya baca lagi—fanfiksi saya yang lama—terlihat cocok-cocok saja—betewe ini bukan promosi, haha. Tapi—ketika saya baca ulang chapter kedua fanfiksi ini—nampaknya di fanfiksi dengan tipe seperti _Ornaments_ ini tidak cocok ya menggunakan penanda semacam itu. Terkesan memberi kejut dan terlampau dipaksa. Ya sudah lah, pakai yang biasa saja. Haha.

 **A/N** : dan saya cukup heran ada yang mengikuti fanfiksi ini. Hm, kok bisa sih ada yang mau mengikuti cerita yang klise habis-habisan, tema yang mainstream, dan dengan pair chara yang masih abu-abu? Saya takutnya jika nantinya saya mengungkapkan pasangan official untuk fanfiksi ini, kalian semua kecewa karena sudah menghabiskan waktu kalian yang berharga untuk membaca fanfiksi dengan pasangan—yang mungkin saja—tidak kalian sukai atau diluar dugaan.

Nah, saya tidak akan membongkar pair chara fanfiksi ini sebelum waktunya, dan mohon jangan ditanyakan di kotak review karena sudah pasti tidak akan saya jawab—masalah "Ini pairnya apaan? SasuSaku? SasuNaru? NaruSaku? Atau justru NaruHina?" Kalau kalian takut dikecewakan, plis unfollow aja fanfiksi ini. Saya tidak menyayangkan makian atau kata-kata kekecewaan kalian terhadap saya di masa depan nanti. Yang saya sayangkan adalah waktu kalian yang berharga dan yang terbuang percuma karena sudah membaca fanfiksi—yang sekali lagi saya ujarkan, mungkin saja—dengan pair yang tidak kalian sukai.

Jadi, apakah kalian mau mengubah keputusan kalian? :)


End file.
